Lutheran Jedi Code
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: A Lutheran version of the Jedi Code, written in-universe by Master Plo Koon, complete with expositions of each line of the code.


**_There is no flesh, there is the Holy Spirit.  
__There is no confusion, there is understanding.  
__There is no doubt, there is faith.  
__There is no sloth, there are good works.  
__There is no condemnation, there is Grace._**

* * *

The following expositions explain what makes each line in the Code stand both for the Jedi Order, and for Lutheranism.

_**There is no flesh, there is the Holy Spirit.:**_

The Jedi commit all our actions through the power of the Holy Spirit, the sustainer of the Force that God created; the flesh of the body cannot do the will of God or understand the will of the Force without the Spirit. And the actions of Lutheran Jedi, as well as our abilities with the Force, are nothing without the guidance of the Spirit of God.

_**There is no confusion, there is understanding.:**_

The Jedi value knowledge and scripture, but we believe in speaking and writing it in such a way as for everyone to understand it. _The Holy Bible_ and _The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force_ are interpreted for all to understand. Every race (or species), every age, every educational level, and every lingo can and should be able to interpret scripture, because scripture alone is the authority of God.

_**There is no doubt, there is faith.:**_

The Jedi believe that a strong faith in God and Jesus is what saves them and the other people of the galaxy from their vices and sins, just as faith in the light of the Force brings enlightenment. We find the lack of faith in others disturbing, because they often think their good works will be enough to save them, but if we think that, then God will judge us by our works, and we can never equal him in goodness.

_**There is no sloth, there are good works.:**_

The Jedi may value faith highly, but we also know that if we _truly_ believe in God and the Christ, as well as the light side of the Force, goodness will result, not wickedness. Good deeds inevitably result from true faith, and faith without those deeds is dead. Do you believe in God? Good. Even the Sith believe that, and they tremble in terror. We do good, not evil, for our faith to be convincing.

_**There is no condemnation, there is Grace.:**_

The Jedi say that there is no condemnation for those who believe in Jesus of Nazareth as their personal savior. Through our faith, scripture, and Christ, God grants us Grace, the free and unmerited favor of God, for our crimes and sins, and all sins can be forgiven through a sincere repentance.

* * *

_Alternate Lutheran Jedi Code:_

**_Jedi use their powers to help others and to connect with Jesus and God, not for personal gain or greed._**

**_Jedi are given their strength and skill to serve spiritual goodness by the Spirit of God, and not by their free will._**

**_Jedi believe that God and the Force are inclusive, meaning anyone of any race, nationality, or species can be redeemed by Jesus._**

**_Jedi have faith in the Holy Spirit, and the Force that God created, as the source of their power, not sorcery or illusion, like the Sith._**

**_Jedi prove that their faith is genuine by letting good works result from it._**

* * *

_Tenets of the Lutheran Jedi Code:_

**_No Jedi in the Order or the Church is superior to another, no matter what their rank may be. All are equal servants, and all are equal sinners._**

**_The Holy Spirit offers the Gospel and the ability to uphold it to the Jedi, and the Force should be used to serve God, not themselves._**

**_Every Jedi has a destiny in God's Grand Plan for the universe, because each Jedi plays a role in the galaxy's affairs and a career within the Order._**

**_The Jedi should work to support and maintain the Galactic Republic, but not at the expense of godly ideals._** Note by Master Plo: _During the Clone Wars, many Jedi refused to serve the so-called corrupt Republic and went rogue, or joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, thinking that by doing so, they were not expending their Christian ideals._

**_If a Jedi dies in the light, he or she will pass on to the bliss and joy that is the Force, and the Kingdom of Heaven, from whence there can be no return, unless the secret of the Whills is known to them._**

* * *

This is the full Lutheran Jedi Code according to the ancient Jedi traditions. This code may be adapted to future eras, if necessary, but the tenets of the code are forever, and are not to be altered, save if an unforeseeable future event reveals to us a greater and more profound truth than this. As the Lutheran Jedi say to each other, and to those whom they serve, _"May the Force be with you." "And also with you."_

* * *

Yours sincerely,

_Plo Koon_

* * *

**A/N:** Another _Star Wars_ fanfic called **"Christian Jedi Code,"** plus my own Lutheran faith, inspired me to try writing a "Jedi Code" poetry fanfic from the Lutheran POV, because Lutheranism is a denomination that centers on God and Christ alone. I don't mean any offense to any non-Lutherans out there, if you happen to be Catholic, Methodist, Presbyterian, or any other denomination or non-Christian religion; I just happen to know and believe in Martin Luther's way of thinking about God. I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
